Valerian Empire
The Valerian Empire is a medium sized Empire ruled by House Zegers. The Capital of the Empire is the large town of Munchen, and it expands outward from Muchen to control the lands around it in this small central European Kingdom of the Kingdom of Munchen. This Valerian Empire has been attacked by both Arnor and Lorderon, and survives due to it's loyalty to The Empire who defends it each time. This loyalty has been paid for in huge shipments of gold from the Empire who is increasingly attempting to grow Valeria into a true threat to the western side of Arnor, and long term perhaps the anwser to the question of what to do with the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Valerian Empire consists of six kingdoms ruled by the head of House Zegars from Munchen. The six kingdoms consist of the Kingdom of Munchen of which is the largest and most powerful, the Kingdom of Drousen of which controls land around the Rhine and for this reason is important, the Kingdom of Trasnet of which controls the powerful Castle Trasnet and a large army to defend itself, the Kingdom of Valeria was the first Kingdom and would name the Empire but has slumped following its capture by the Kingdom of Munchen who then took control of the empire, the Kingdom of Rosno of which is a Magi nation centered around the large town of Balmorra, and the final Kingdom of Ebonheart of which is the kingdom that borders Ebonheart. Each of the Kingdoms technically rules their own lands, and from here they are administered, and must anwser to the emperor, of whom has the right to call them to arms at any point. The Valerian Empire was founded during the wave of Vandals that entered the region during the Great Migration. The main founder of the Empire was the members of House Zegers who were a poor family, but grew immensly powerful after they discovered the Munchen Caverns beneath the capital of the region in Munchen. Within these caverns they financed the growth of their powerbase, and then would expand to control the surrounding region, and several towns. The Valerian Empire would have positive relations with its neibors outside of Gilneas, but this changed when they begin to cause problems with Arnor, and this escaleted when they joined The Empire in attacking Arnor during the War with Arnor. The Valerian Empire following its Civil War would engage in a massive invasion of western Arnor of which would ravage the lands of Arnor and lead to a massive confrontation. No longer out of their league Kevin Zegars would massacre the Arnor army sent to defeat him and killed the prince of Arnor in Chris Hemsworth before taking control of the rest of western Arnor and facilitating the Invasion of eastern Arnor by The Empire. Geography History Main Article : Timeline of the Valerian Empire Early History Along with most of the rest of Europe the land now part of the Valerian Empire was for a long time under the banner of the Numeron Empire . Under this time, the region was near the center of the Empire, and thus was an area that was very well situated to be prosperous. Emperor Martivian Zegers Emperor Scotty Zegers See Also : Scotty Zegers Goverment Within the Empire of Valeria stand two distinct elements of power in the form of the House of Zegars of which is the Dynastic Monarchy that rules over the Empire of Valeria, while the second being the House of Electors of which is the representatives of the different Kingdoms of the Empire of Valeria. The House of Zegars Emperor of Valeria The Emperor is the most powerful position in the entire Valerian Empire, and he has the authority (handed down through House Zegers) to make anyone removed or added to any position he wants, and has the ultimate power in regards to all punishments. Supreme Commander The Supreme commander is the second most powerful position in the Valerian Empire and it is this postion that controls the army of Valeria, and also the defences of Fort Valeria. This position has most often been held by the Emperor of Valeria and in this way he doubles his power, but it is not unheard of to have an outsider in this position. House of Electors The House of Electors is the secondary element of power within the top echolon of the Empire of Valeria and is made up of the different powerbrokers within the Valerian Empire of which the number of votes held by the Elector of choice is determined by their power base. Electors of Valeria Nations of Valeria The Valerian Empire at its core consists of six nations ruled by the head of House Zegars from Munchen. The six kingdoms consist of the Kingdom of Munchen of which is the largest and most powerful, the Kingdom of Goet of which controls land around the Rhine and for this reason is important, the Kingdom of Trasnet of which controls the powerful Castle Trasnet and a large army to defend itself, the Kingdom of Valeria was the first Kingdom and would name the Empire but has slumped following its capture by the Kingdom of Munchen who then took control of the empire, the Kingdom of Rosno of which is a Magi nation centered around the large town of Balmorra, and the final Kingdom of Ebonheart of which is the kingdom that borders Ebonheart. Each of the Kingdoms technically rules their own lands, and from here they are administered, and must anwser to the emperor, of whom has the right to call them to arms at any point. The Kingdom of Frenlick would be formed from the pieces of the Republic of Frenlick taken during the Second Valerian-Frenlick War, but the control of the Valerians is slight and only really able to operate around their garrisons. Former Nations Demographics Ethnicity Religion Houses of Valeria House Zegers See Also : House Zegers ' House Zegers' is the royal house of the small but growing Empire of Valeria, in Central Europe. House Zegers has controlled the Empire of Valeria since the founding of the Empire, and this control has led to their continues amount of power in the region. House Zegers are a rare breed in that they are Vandals of which are a rare finding group this far north into Europe, and they have made significant efforts to Vandalize the Empire of Valeria so that they have people who hold more loyalty to them then non-Vandals would have for them. House Zegers has a bad reputation in the region, and this has a lot to do with Emperor Martivian Zegers of whom is not spoken of kindly in basically any circle he has been discussed. House Zegers first started out in the region of Norway, and most like other Vandals during the time they were a grazing tribe that survived on the backs of their agriculture. This changed when they abandoned Norway like most other Vandals during the coming of the Andals and fled south through the Empire. The house has for its time since leaving Norway been in control of the city of munchen, and in this way they have become fixtures in the town. The House itself has grown steadily in wealth during its control of Valeria, and this growth benifted the people of the region for the most part of the history of the House, but under the previous Emperor Martivian Zegers the wealth gap got out of control due to his greed, and this has caused some ill feelings towards House Zegers. Population The capital city of Munchen was once the only real center of population in Valeria. But with the influx of gold from The Empire, Valeria has created and greatly expanded a number of other locations Centers of Population Culture Zhevra The Zhevra has become a major center of the cultural pieces of the Valerian Empire as its cultivation and cultural importance has led to the people of Valeria mainly riding Zevra instead of the horses of nearly the entire continent. The Zhevra have a primary usage within the Valerian military forces with the mounted troops of the Valerian army riding Zhevra into battle over the horses of the other regions. The lower fertility rate and thus lower level of Zhevra then horses of other regions means the Valerian Empire fields a lower amount of cavalry then most other European Kingdoms. The hunting of Zhevra is completely outlawed in the Valerian Empire following their near extinction and their breeding is something handled by several noble houses of whom have specialized and profited from this for nearly the entire history of the Valerian Empire. Originally the Zhevra were from the foothills of eastern Africanas but during the peak of the Numenorian Empire and their morality decline the exchange of animals reached levels that led to many becoming numerous in Europe of which one included the Zhevra a cross breeding of the Numenorian unicorns, and Zebra from Africanas. Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Empire Category:Valerian Empire